Journal Intime : Moi Kurt Hummel
by Kejeruneku
Summary: Kurt Hummel écrit son Journal Intime ( selon ma vison de Kurt et sur quelques des meilleurs épisodes de la saison 2 et 3 ). Une suite devrait reprendre en saison 4 !
1. Epilog

**JOURNAL INTIME DE KURT HUMMEL...**

* * *

_**Epilogue : Ici, Kurt Hummel ( Saison 2 )**__._

* * *

_**ETRE GAY AU LYCEE**__._

Cher Journal, en cette date du Lundi 21 Mars 2011...

Ici Kurt Hummel, élève en Première Générale, au Mc Kinley High School. Dans la ville de Lima, Ohio... C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons. Il me semblait ridicule de monologuer à un tas de papiers. Mais au final, le désespoir et la solitude m'ont poussé à me lier à toi... Ce texte se voudra être un " essai littéraire ". Etre gay au lycée n'est pas une mince affaire...

Qui ne se rapelle pas sa période du lycée ?  
Beaucoup recherchent la popularité, afin de laisser une trace de leurs passages, sur cette terre. Au final, n'est ce pas ce que tout le monde veux ? Que l'on se souvienne de nous ? Que nos enfants se souviennent de nos valeurs ? Je pense vouloir transmettre des valeurs nobles... Je m'explique :

La communauté gay a de tout temps été opprimé. De par le fait, que nous sommes soit-disant contre nature. Des hommes peuvent ils dicter des lois naturelles ? Si nous sommes gays, c'est que cela est possible. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas de choix... Pas de libre arbitre. J'en viens aux faits. Pourquoi je pense transmettre des valeurs nobles ? Eh bien parce que nous autres gays, somme bien souvent, ouverts d'esprits. Nous aimons la mode, le chant, la danse, la littérature. Les arts en général. Nous sommes également de bons psychologues.

En contrepartie, nous vivons une pression constante, une solitude pesante, une répréssion déprimante, des brimades révoltantes, de la part des hétéros. Et notamment des homophobes, qui malheureusement existent...

Je tiens à préciser que tout les hétéros ne sont pas homophobes ! Bien heureusement. Mes amis du Glee Club sont des gens à part, ils sont incroyables. C'est grâce à eux, que je me suis affirmé. Autant bien ma personnalité, que mon coté mode extravagante mais certes fashion...

Oui je le crie au monde : je suis différent, je suis GAY et fier de mon état de conscience, de ma vie, et de mes choix.  
J'aime Patti LuPone, Julie Andrews, Liza Minelli, Lady GaGa et bien d'autres grandes dames du monde musical. J'aime l'extravagance et dire ce que je pense. Me voici, moi, Kurt Hummel, acceptez moi tel que je suis... Je remercie mon père, mon gardien, ainsi que ma nouvelle famille... D'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis et m'y avoir encouragé. Du fond du coeur, merci !

Cette année j'y ai gagné un frère : Finn. Il sera toujours là pour moi, je le sais. Même s'il a mis le temps, il n'a pas eu peur de s'opposer à cette brute homophobe de Karofsky... Parlons de lui, dire que ce primate ecervelé est gay, alors qu'il réagit comme un homophobe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé. Mais je me souviens encore du goût de l'amertume qu'il a laissé sur mes lèvres. Et ça, je ne peux lui pardonner.

J'ai également gagné une amie fidèle : ma diva Mercedes. Que de choses nous avons partagés ensemble... Elle m'a soutenue sans relâche quand Papa a eu son attaque . Comme elle le chantait si bien à l'église, elle sera mon pont de secours, mon soutien sans faille...  
J'ai organisé ensuite le mariage de Papa et Carole, quel moment magnifique. Encore une fois, je suis fier de mes talents. Ce souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, notemment les discours de Papa, Carole et mon frère Finn empreints d'un amour profond et d'une sincérite véritable.

Et puis il y'a eu, après mon départ de Mc Kinley, un évènement majeur. Une apparition miraculeuse qui m'a offert le " COURAGE ", la force et l'espèrance du meilleur. Lui

Même si je ne crois pas en Dieu, je remercie celui qui a mis cette merveilleuse personne sur mon chemin... Chapitre suivant

Cher Journal...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : L'Amour, libérateur ou emprisonneur ? ( Fin Saison 2, après le 216 ).

Cher Journal, en cette date du Mardi 30 Mars 2011.

Voilà un peu plus d'une semaine que je ne me suis confié à toi.  
Notre sujet du jour : l'Amour ! Oui celui avec un grand "A".  
L'Amour est la force la plus puissante...  
Créatrice mais tout aussi, et immanquablemment, destructrice.  
Cette force déchaîne les passions, pulsions et autres désirs refoulés tout au fond de nous...  
L'Amour peut aussi nous aider à nous surpasser. A accomplir des actes, que nous ne saurions accomplir, sans l'aide de ce divin poison.  
Pourquoi sommes- nous ses esclaves ? Etres soumis et consentants de ce châtiment irrationel, qui parfois transcende le temps et l'espace.  
L'Amour n'a pas de limite quantique, ni géographique.  
Un amour peut tout aussi bien être plus fort, s'il est vécu, d'une part et d'autre de la Terre, par ses protagonistes.  
Alors que deux personnes habitant la même ville peuvent très bien se lasser, au fil du temps. Du fait qu'il n'y a de distance et que cela ne développe la passion...  
Alors me direz-vous : Comment dois t-on jouer en Amour ?  
Qui est honnête et qui ne l'est pas ? Qui se sacrifie le plus pour l'autre ?  
A combien de degrés peut on évaluer son amour pour l'autre ?

Voici les nombreuses questions que je me posais, il y'a déjà quelques mois, lorsque j'effectuais ma rentrée à Mc Kinley High School.  
Et pourtant, pourtant... Cette insatiable petite bête, que l'on apelle la " remise en question ", est toujours présente en mon esprit.

Même avec Blaine, mon tendre apollon, rien n'a changé !

Et alors que je repensais à ce visage angélique, que même les Dieux auraient jugé de parangon de la beauté, je trouvais enfin ma chanson de la semaine.  
Réunion collective des Warblers... Les terminales firent leur rapport hebdomadaire.  
Chacun de mes compagnons musical prit un siège, tandis que pour ma part, je restais debout.  
C'est alors qu'un des anciens me posa cette question :

" Kurt, le fait que tu reste seul debout face à nous tous signifie que tu as un message à faire passer ? Si c'est le cas, nous t'écoutons.

- Messieurs les Anciens, camarades de chant. Je tenais effectivement à faire passer un message à une personne en particulier, qui se trouve en cette salle.

J'ai nommé Blaine Anderson ".

A l'anonce de son nom, mon bien-aimé releva la tête et me lanca un regard de " chocolat ", doux et fondant à la fois... Un savoureux plaisir dont je ne cessais de me délecter, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Quel est cette chanson que tu as choisi pour notre Warbler et pourquoi ? me demanda le plus Ancien des Anciens.

- Il s'agit de Speechless de Miss Lady GaGa, dédié à un homme, qui par la force de ses sentiments m'a laissé sans voix. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un piano, si cela n'était pas trop te demander. Puis-je vous suggérer la salle de musique ?

- Il ne nous semble jamais t'avoir entendu chanter accompagné d'un piano, ce serait un grand plaisir.

Le Conseil s'entretint donc quelques instants, et rendit son verdict.

Décision approuvé ! décida le président du Conseil, en frappant avec son marteau sur le socle de bois.

C'est ainsi que nous, Warblers, migrèrent donc vers la dite salle...

Je m'installais devant un magnifique piano d'une collection inestimable, surement offert par un très généreux donateur. En ayant bien pris soin de disposer mes partitions, et de m'assurer que mon compagnon ne me lâcherait point du regard, pendant mon interprétation.

Mes doigts parcourèrent les touches blanches et noires, qui dans un son magnifiquement mélancolique, délivrèrent leur premières notes.

De même que ma voix de cristal prit le soin d'emplir la salle de musique.

watch?v=_7HvURBhMGE

{Speechless}

I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Il'l never love again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams

I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye

And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up (*) friends

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless so speechless

I'll never love again,  
Oh friend you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Hooow?  
Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
H-ooow?  
Wow

And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?

And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up?

If I promise boy to you  
That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along

I'll never love again  
So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Why you so speechless, so speechless?

Will you ever talk again?  
Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
You've left me speechless

Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh

Lorsque j'eûs fini mon interprétation et que les dernières notes moururent, je pus apercevoir les larmes couler sur les visages ébahis de mes camarades.

C'est alors, que tous sans exceptions, se levèrent et applaudirent en me félicitant de cette émouvante interprétation. Je me penchais humblement face à eux, en guise de remerciement.

Je ne sûs dire si c'est mon subconscient qui parla à ma place, ou une télépathie collective qui fit son oeuvre. Mais mes camarades sortirent dans le calme et avec un silence mortuaire. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils prenaient soin de me laisser seul dans la pièce, afin de partager un moment d'intimité, avec ma moitié.

Oui. Seul Blaine et moi étions resté dans cette pièce du partage musicale, qui serait également témoin de notre amour.

Le dernier des Warblers, qui quitta la pièce, ferma les portes en ayant pris soin de me faire un clin d'oeil amical qui signifiait " bonne chance ". Je lui répondis par un sourire légèrement crispé. Il avait dû sentir mon anxièté.

Une fois notre intimité confirmée. Je m'approchais de mon Blaine.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de le réconforter. Mes bras s'écartèrent en un geste d'invitation à une bonne grosse consolation. Il s'y jetta sans préavis, et me serra aussi fort qu'il le pût. Je lui répondis par la même force.

- Kurt, mon amour. T'ais-je blessé ? T'ais je condamné à un amour impossible ? Est-ce parce que tu souhaiterais retourner à Mc Kinley ?

- Blaine, mon tendre Blaine. Tu ne m'as blessé en rien, je suis bien avec toi, ici et maintenant. Tu es ma renaissance. Par toi, je mourûs. Par toi, j'eûs effectué ma renaissance. Je mourus seul en tant que Kurt, pour renaître en tant que Klaine... Si les autres sont perdants en amour comme le dit la chanson, avec toi je sais que j'ai tout à y gagner. C'est pour moi une certitude, amour...

- Klaine ? Mais c'est...

- Une combinaison de nos deux prénoms, qui signifie que toi et moi, ne sommes plus qu'un. Et c'est ce que l'Amour doit réussir à faire comme miracle, l'unité. Faire de deux personnes, une seule. Je veux être un avec toi, maintenant et pour l'éternité...

- C'est si beau ce que tu viens de dire. Tu m'as ému, Kurt. De toute les façons possibles et inimaginables. Et je te remercie de me faire découvrir tout cela. Viens donc m'embrasser.

Et pour seule conclusion, le feu brûlant de notre amour, ne trouva d'autre moyen qu'un baiser long et empli d'un amour profondément libérateur, pour s'exprimer.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables. Et c'est ainsi que j'eus les réponses à mes sempiternelles questions.

L'Amour se vit au jour le jour. Il est ce que nous en faisons, car même si c'est une force impétueuse, à un moment ou à un autre, nous trouverons le moyen de le dominer...

Je sûs maintenant que je jouerais l'honnêteté en Amour. Que nous nous étions sacrifiés tout deux, afin de ne renaître qu'un. Et qu'importe le nombres de degrés à franchir en amour, nous les franchirions tout les deux. Main dans la main, unis, en regardant NOTRE futur.

C'est ainsi que se termine cette confidence hebdomadaire, pour le moins très émouvante.

Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, veille jalousement sur mes secrets...

Chapitre suivant, cher Journal...

KURT HUMMEL " ANDERSON ".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. ( 301 )

Cher Journal,

Désolé pour ma si longue absence, moi qui suis par de ma nature ponctuel, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de disparaître de cette manière.  
Cependant il m'est arrivé certains évènements, certains questionnements qui ont recquis toute mon attention...

Mon questionnement de la semaine concernant un sujet particulier est celui-ci : L'Homme est-il un loup pour l'homme ?

Pour ma part, nous sommes nés avec une ambivalence certaine et naturelle...  
Le Bien et le Mal ! Tout le monde connaît ce principe fondamental aussi vieux que la création du monde.  
L'Homme il faut bien l'avouer, est surtout capable du pire à notre époque.  
Jalousie, manipulations, mensonges sont souvent le quotidien de la société...  
Epiant le moindre petit plus que l'on puisse avoir. De ce fait, l'Homme peut il lutter contre cette tendance au Mal flagrante ?

Quels sont les 2 grands pouvoirs qui font de l'Homme un prédateur certain ?  
Pour moi, ces deux valeurs semblent être l'Argent ( qui semble plus archaique et plus virulente que sa consoeur ), et le Sexe...  
Je nous invite à lutter contre ces deux fléaux de l'Humanité. J'ai appris d'un philosophe grec en cours de Français,  
qu'une expression disait : " L'excès en tout est la ruine de l'Homme ".  
Par conséquent, je me sers de cette phrase comme d'un Leitmotiv perpétuel.

Mon tendre compagnon, Blaine  
Ce qui renforce encore mon amour déjà débordant pour mon Warbler.  
Cependant Blaine étant un homme, il en arrivera bientôt à amener sur le tapis cette seconde valeur qui fait soit disant un homme : le Sexe...

Il sait que je suis une personne morale adorant les films à l'eau de rose tels que " Quand Harry rencontre Sally ", trop malheureusement et habituellement hétéro...  
Même si ma vénération pour Meg Ryan est de rigueur...

Seigneur, même si je ne suis pas croyant, je me rapelle encore le moment ô combien génant lorsque mon père m'a tendu ces brochures, expliquant la contraception,  
et le sexe entre hommes...

Ces dessins sont encore dans mon esprit, et je me surprends maintenant à penser à la cuillère ou l'union du lotus, ou bien encore de bateau ivre...  
Non ce ne sont pas des noms fantasques issu de l'esprit dérangé d'un schizophrène, mais bien des positions du Kamasutra...

Oui, moi Kurt Hummel parle de kamasutra. Moi qui suis d'habitude si chaste et si moral, j'entame sans le vouloir une transformation perverse...

O Sainte Madonna. Sainte de la libération sexuelle, m'aurais tu ensorcelé avec " Like A Virgin " ? Car je me sens vierge effarouché à l'idée de réaliser ces pensées...

Blaine me fera il des propositions qui seront pour moi indécentes ? Aussi moral et censé soit-je,  
il est vrai qu'il est diablement séduisant et envoûtant de croiser ce regard de feu signé Anderson !

Nous verrons ce que fera Blaine, je vais surveiller cela de près...

Mc Kinley II, 2 ème année à Mc Kinley High School pour moi...

Et des choses ont bien changés... Plusieurs départs notemment.  
Tout d'abord, Quinn Fabray,  
l'ex pomp-pom girl ex mère éplorée a subit une transformation plus qu'impressionante. Miss Fabray est devenue marginale.  
Cette catégorie de personnes, agissant selon leurs bon vouloir et se moquant éperdumment de la société et des personnes qui sont proches d'eux.  
Quinn est devenue une sous branche de punk rétro, arborant une chevelure aussi fantasque que le rainbow flag... Je ne sais ce qui lui passe par la tête.  
Et elle ne veut plus être au sein du Glee Club.

Les membres de la chorale avons participé à un projet organisé par Mr Schue' : les pianos violets ! Nous avons dansé dans la cafèteria..  
Puis dans la cour, où Blaine a repris " It's Not Unusual " avec les Cheerios. C'était vraiment magnifique et on peut dire qu'il a du talent...

Blaine m'a fait la surprise du trimestre en aparaissant habillé pour une fois normal, je veux dire sans son uniforme. Je n'aime pas utiliser le terme de normal...  
Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, je me suis senti fondre lorsqu'il m'a anoncé qu'il était transferé ici... Il me dit qu'il ne regrette pas son geste,  
il fait énormément de sacrifices pour moi. Je dois dire que c'est admirable... Je dois penser aussi à faire certaines choses pour lui, je ne veux pas tirer profit de la situation.

Santana a été viré pour avoir mis le feu à un fameux piano violet que le professeur d'Art nous avait offert. Acte commandité par Coach Sylvester...  
De ce fait, Mr Schue' l'a viré du groupe. Je trouve qu'elle a apporté plus de mal que de bien, même si elle avait un talent certain.  
Sam n'est plus des nôtres non plus. Le Biebster de l'Ohio a du suivre ses parents qui ont été mutés. J'aurais voulu connaître plus Sam, c'était quelqu'un de bien. J'ose espèrer  
que nous garderons contact...

Blaine étant muté ici, il a naturellement rejoint le Glee Club... Il nous manque deux personnes, les trouverons nous ?

Fait très amusant, nous avons reçu en audition Sugar, la jeune fille qui voulait appartenir au Glee Club. Titre remake de " L'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux ".  
Elle est atteinte d'une maladie nommé Asperger qui ressemble à l'Autisme, la forcant en quelques sortes à dire les choses de manière très directe.

Mes oreilles en ont pâti. Désolé mais sur ce coup, ma mesquinerie gay reprend le dessus.. Game over & try again later...

Coach Sue souhaite faire partie du monde politique, notemment le Congrés, afin de détruire l'Art, dans toutes ces institutions possibles.  
Elle prétexterait que cette matière serait trop coûteuse à l'Education, aux Etats-Unis. En appuyant sur le fait que cette matière engendre des gens à l'esprit dérangé..

Dernier point. Avec Rachel, nous somme allés à New York, à une grande écolé d'art et de comédies musicales... Avec une surprise frappante.  
Cette école semble être une usine de nos clones... La concurrence est si rude ! Aussi talenteuux sommes nous,  
je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à atteindre notre but. Ce combat est nôtre ! Nous devons vaincre !

Comme tu peux le voir cher journal, il y'a du bon et du mal en chacun...  
Rachel et moi nous surpassons dans un but commun et une amitié véritable ! Blaine, mon amoureux fait de gros sacrifices pour moi.  
Tandis que Santana agit par pur méchanceté et manipulation. Quand à Quinn, elle n'a pas le sens de la loyauté et de l'éthique je suis déçu...  
Par conséquent, l'Homme peut réellement être un loup pour l'Homme. Seulement c'est a chacun de décider ce que l'on veut faire. Mais sachez que la roue tourne toujours.  
Tôt ou tard, le Glee Club sera recompensé et reconnu...

A la semaine prochaine, cher journal, pour de très sèrieux rebondissements !

Kurt Hummel " Anderson "...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ( 302 )

Cher Journal,

Le sujet de la semaine : L'excès en tout est-il la ruine de l'Homme ?

Il semble que l'Homme soit naturellement poussé à l'excès.  
Une fois de plus, je m'explique. L'Homme veut toujours plus, plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir, une plus grande maison, etc.  
L'Homme est un insatisfait perpétuel. Qu'y gagne t-il à vouloir plus ? Quel est l'intêret ? Renforce t-il un sentiment de sécurité matèriel ?  
Bon dans mon cas par exemple, je souhaite que les gens sachent que je suis à part, que je ne suis pas pareil que le commun. Et il est vrai que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal...  
Regardons le lycée qui en est un parfait exemple. Les jeunes sont toujours en train de chercher la moindre petite chose à reprocher à l'autre. Que ce soit sur la mode, la façon de penser  
ou bien sur une orientation sexuelle, les gens en majorité ont tellement peur de l'inconnu qu'ils critiquent et vont indubitablement dans l'excès...  
Cela donne t-il vraiment un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement en pensant et agissant comme cela ?  
Je pense que pour certains oui, mais cela est éphémère, comme les paroles sont éphémères seuls restent les écrits.  
Ma pensée est que l'intêret de l'Homme à agir de manière excessive est qu'il arbore un masque social en cachant sa vraie nature de peur d'être jugé à son tour et critiqué.  
Dit explicitement, il critique pour ne pas être critiquer en premier et garder un semblant de pouvoir qui est bien iréel. Car personne n'a de pouvoir sur personne.  
L'Humanité doit conserver la liberté comme un idéal et une vérité. Cela se doit d'être une priorité.  
Malheureusement, il est quasi naturel chez l'Homme de refouler l'inconnu, parce que bridé par des institutions dogmatiques, tels que la religion, si celle-ci est poussé au fanatisme.  
Et par le fait que ceraines religiont force dès le plus jeune âge à être formatés. Insinuant doucement mais surement le poison à l'état pur de la crainte et du rejet.  
Ce qui est à blâmer ? Les institutions religieuses ne prônant pas l'égalité et la tolérance car Dieu l'a voulu ainsi. Cela reste des écrits d'hommes d'Eglise. Il y'a aussi un conservantisme  
trop présent dans les esprits, légués généreusement par nos parents eux-mêmes formatés par toutes ces institutions. Cela contribue donc à maintenir l'Humanité dans l'excès,  
afin d'expliquer que Dieu pardonne, car les humains ont été faits comme ça. Cela est fait pour expliquer que l'Humanité n'assume pas ses actes et ses vils instincts.  
A vouloir gagner plus, l'Homme y gagne un sentiment de victoire éphémère car la Vie elle même l'est, ce qui par conséquent rend nulle et non avenue toute prétendue victoire  
n'étant pas en relations avec les vraies valeurs de l'Humanité, qui pour moi sont :

L'Amour, le Respect, la Liberté et la Solidarité.

Ces 4 piliers sont et doivent rester le fondement philosophique et symbolique de l'Humanité.  
J'en ai fini pour le coté philosophique...

Concernant le lycée, certaines choses prennent place.  
Tu connais mon amour pour les comédies musicales ?  
Eh bien, Coach Beiste et Mlle Pillsbury, sont nos co-dirigeants musicaux pour notre comédie musicale " West Side Story ".

J'eus critiqué le choix de Mr Schuester, concernant le fait d'avoir choisi Coach Beiste et Mlle Pillsbury, mais toutefois, ils semblent avoir de l'expèrience d'après notre professeur  
du Glee Club.. Mon coté " gay mesquin " reprend parfois le dessus. Artie est choisi pour remplir le rôle de réalisateur, son rôle d'ingénieur vidéo ayant semble t-il été prépondérant dans le choix de nos co-directeurs musicaux.  
Il est vrai que notre clip de Vogue était particulièrement génial. Je fais confiance à Artie.

Nous verrons bien.

Brittany m'étonnera toujours, elle est venue me voir en me parlant de licornes, je pensais qu'elle nous faisait un bad-trip sous Skittles avarié. Mais elle semblait la plus sèrieuse au monde.  
Elle me disait qu'elle me verait bien représentant des terminales. Ce qui à vrai dire, en y repensant bien me fait penser que mes idées sont assez novatrices pour être connus du grand public Mc Kinleynien...

Elle me fit savoir que j'étais une licorne car comme cet animal légendaire, j'étais unique et magique. Et que par conséquent, cela motiverait les élèves à me choisir en tant que représentant.  
Cependant, elle eût mélangé gay et féminisé, car ses affiches de campagnes Kurtienne étaient édulcorées comme si les affiches avaient été plongés dans un arc-en-ciel. Sorte de paroxysme de l'homosexualité.  
Je suis gay mais de là à rajouter un sac soit disant " Sac des objets gay de Kurt ", contenant une chaussure à talons et paillettes, du maquillage, ainsi que plein d'autres choses résultant du domaine de la féminité.  
Je lui proposais quelque chose de plus sobre et de plus "fashion" selon mou goût, reflétant réellement ma personnalité. Une affiche où j'arborait un petit coté Jazzy.

Concernant West Side Story, Rachel veut être Maria, ce qui me semble le plus probable. Cependant mon amour Blaine et moi-même, souhaitont jouer un rôle commun : Tony.  
Du moins quand je lui ai demandé, il me disait que jouer un rôle secondaire ne le dérangeait pas. Me laissant tout le loisir de jouer Tony.

Pour les Nationales, Mr Schuester nous a instaurés un " Booty Camp ". Mike Chang est notre professeur de danse, qui m'a d'ailleurs fortement reproché d'être trop jazz avec mon "Sasheyyy".

J'ai auditionné pour le rôle de Tony avec ma reprise de "I'm a greatest Star" de Barbara Streisand. Oui Rachel m'a donné l'autorisation. J'en ai même la preuve écrite.

Cela a été sans aucun doute une de mes meilleures prestations, à croire que le fait d'avoir Blaine près de moi me donne des ailes.  
Cependant en allant écouter le délibéré du Jury, qu'elle ne fut pas ma déception d'entendre qu'il me trouvait trop féminin pour le rôle.  
Et quel ne fût pas ma surprise de voir que Brittany aveit osé mettre ses affiches tout droir sorti de la dimension des Bisounours... J'arrachais avec colère l'affiche et allant la voir.  
Puis elle m'anonce qu'elle se présente aussi finalement, car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle est apparement aussi une licorne, voir une bicorne.  
J'attrape Rachel par le bras, et demande une répétition d'urgence pour représenter immédiatement une autre prestation.  
Celle-ci issu de " Shakespeare in Love ". Afin de contrer l'avis du Jury et de démontrer mon coté masculin. Le Jury durant ma prestation commencant à se moquer, et arrivé à la scène du baiser,  
Rachel ayant explosé de rire, je me suis senti si humilié que je me suis enfuis... Jamais je n'ai été humilié ainsi...

Je me rends donc au garage de mon père lui parler de tout ça. Je lui dit les rôles que je souhaiterais faire qui sont issus du monde gay en me plaignant, que beaucoup de rôles sont faits pour les hétéros.  
Il me dit tu es gay, que si rien n'est ecris pour toi fais le. Je lui dis que je veux rester une licorne car elle est unique. Il me répond une licorne qui n'a pas de corne c'est un cheval.  
Sortes de métaphore, pour dire que si je le veux je peux remplir n'importe quel rôle...

Lors de la répétition dans l'auditorium, Quinn est arrivé, comme avant blonde et glamour, en demandant à réintégrer le Glee Club. J'ai cru entendre que sa fille était en ville.  
Et Rachel m'avait dit qu'elle avait revu sa mère biologique lors de sa répétition... Quinn trame quelque chose, je ne sais quoi. Mais cela ne m'augure rien de bon...

Ayant accepté les paroles de mon père, je mets mes nouvelle affiches proches de la version de Brittany mais quand même retouchées. Dire qu'au départ, Santana m'a fait savoir que  
c'était moi-même qui était chevauché par la licorne. Rien que d'imaginer cela, relève pour moi de l'hérésie...

Sue est officiellement en tête des sondages. Elle devient pour une fois réellement dangeureuse. Comme je le disais, l'excès en tout est la ruine de l'Homme.  
En utilisant l'excès, elle pourrait détruire le Glee Club et même tous les Glee Club.

J'arrive à l'auditorium pour assister tout juste à l'audition de mon bien-aimé, qui interprète "Something's coming", avec tant de force et de passion que cela m'émeut. J'en vient même aux larmes lorsque Artie, lui demande s'il ne veut vraiment pas  
faire le rôle de Tony... Voyant Blaine hésiter, je vois une nouvelle fois mes rêves brisés. Et sentant les larmes monter, je m'enfuis de nouveau. Ne sachant pas quel choix Blaine a pris.

Sur cette confidence, je m'arrête... La semaine prochaine, je te dirais enfin si tous mes rêves sont brisés ou non.

A bientôt, cher Journal.

Kurt Hummel " aux rêves brisés ".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ( 303 ).

Cher Journal,

Les répétitions de West Side Story prennent beaucoup de temps car nous souhaitons le Glee Club et moi que tout soit pafait ! Voilà les raisons de mon absence ! Mais une fois de plus pardonne moi !

Le sujet philosophique de la semaine : Le succès est il une obligation ?

De tout temps, le succès et la gloire ont été le Leitmotiv, la priorité des hommes de pouvoir. Alexandre le Grand, César et bien d'autres se sont toujours battus pour rester au sommet. Car lorsque l'on est au sommet on se sent surpuissant et à l'abri de tout. Mais de ce fait, n'est ce pas plus dangeureux d'être exposé à si grande échelle ? Comme a dit un jour Ptolémée dans le Film Alexandre : " Les hommes depuis toujours s'élèvent puis retombent ".

N'est ce pas une valeur inscrite dans nos gênes et transmises par nos parents ? Dont nous devrions nous débarasser, et nous axer plutôt sur l'ambition ? Sachant que le succés est bien réel mais nous mène à notre perte ou notre destruction selon les cas de figure, et que l'ambition semble éphémère mais plus à même de nous préserver d'une longue chute dégénérative. Lequel choisiriez vous ?

Cela apporte un réconfort éphémère et une immunité limité dans le temps ! Mais est-ce que le succès peut vous apporter le vrai grand Amour ? Non car cela nécessite de se détacher du matèriel pour atteindre cette sainte valeur !

Le succès est totalement ancré dans le matèriel, car grâce à elle vous obtenez la richesse matèrielle. Mais même dans le succès il y'a des degrés ! Il y'a le succés pour l'argent et le succès pour la passion, même si celle ci reste minoritaire !  
Le poids étouffant des traditions familiales et/ou religieuses peuvent influer dans la soif du succès face à l'ambition...

Pour ma part, l'ambition serait plus la valeur dont on devrait s'imprégner plutôt que le succès. Car vouloir le succès surdéveloppe l'égo et entraînera notre chute. Sauf si vous êtes dotés d'un grand sens analystique et d'un bon 6ème sens, vous réussirez à tout gérer et même l'égo qui cherchera à vous nuire. L'éternelle bataille de l'esprit humain, le conscient contre l'inconscient... Mais ceci n'est que mon humble avis...

Notre ami Mike Chang est confronté à ce choix ! Sa note obtenu à son contrôle de chimie lui a valu de son père un dilemme pour le moins décisif ! Son père lui a ordonné de quitter les New Directions sous prétexte que le Glee Club le déstabilisait dans son cursus scolaire. Pourquoi notre chorale est elle toujours visé ! Alors que nous nous sommes toujours soutenu dans les moments les plus durs ! Et nous jouons toujours de malchance. Cette année il nous faut gagner les Nationales... Mike Chang est un des atouts majeurs du Glee Club même s'il ne chante pas, sa passion pour la danse est bien réelle. Il a un pas de danse divin plus que mon " Sashaaaaaaaay " comme on me l'a déjà dit !

Concernant mon amie Mercedes, après être revenu de New-York je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Sam. Mais notre ami coloré au jus de citron, comme me l'a notifié Quinn un jour entre deux sessions shopping, est parti dans une autre région son père ayant été muté ! Mercedes a trouvé un nouveau petit ami Shane. Les deux amoureux ont l'air de bien s'acorder tout les deux ! Mais je vois une rivalité naître entre deux de mes amies : Mercedes et Rachel... Mercedes a auditionné pour le rôle de Maria de notre comédie musicale West Side Story ! Dans un franc esprit de camaraderie, elle se sont souhaités bonne chance par un calîn...

De mon coté, il me faut digérer le revirement de situation de la part de Britanny concernant son postulat pour la place de réprésentant des terminales. Elle s'est manifesté d'une manière rapide et précisemment bien calculé par son acolyte Satan, pardon Santana !

Nous sommes donc en lice pour un rôle important au sein de cette micro société qu'est le lycée !

Du coté de notre professeur de chant bien-aimé, il a quelques soucis avec Emma car il n'a pas encore rencontré ses parents. Par conséquent, grâce aux conseils du Cocach Beiste, il a pris les devants et a invités ses beaux parents.  
Devant cette initiative ô combien empli d'amour, Emma a paniqué car ses parents sont ultra conservateurs et de plus fervents défenseurs de la communauté rousse. Et qui plus est raciste contre les autres communautés. Ces deux individus sont la cause directe des tocs de notre conseillère d'orientation, qui ne souhaitaient que de se faire servir par leur serveuse rousse au restaurant. Ne serait-ce que pour évoquer le pire ! Mr Schuester en a parlé avec Coach Beiste après que l'incident ait eu lieu. Je passais dans le couloir à ce moment là.

Alors que Mike Chang s'entraîne pour la comédie musicale, il entrevoit ce que Tina pourrait lui dire si elle était avec lui. De même que les paroles de son père conservateur, et ses idées libératrices se confrontent au fond de son esprit. Il visualise devant le miroir ce que peut devenir son futur ! A ce moment sa mère apparaît pour lui dire qu'elle souhaite qu'il réalise ses rêves ! Qu'elle même aurait souhaité apprendre à danser mais que sous le poids des traditions, elle a du abandonner... Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se dresser contre la figure paternelle ! Mike trouve alors la force de montrer sa vraie passion dans la vie à son paternel.

L'apothéose de l'affrontement pour le rôle de Maria a valu une égalité entre les deux chanteuses ô combien talentueuses ! Mercedes représentant un savant mélange de la soul et de la pop, entre Aretha Frankiln et Beyoncé, tandis que Rachel représentait Barbara Streisand. L'égalité a donc suscité le désistement de la part de Mercedes ne voulant pas partager la vedette avec Rachel. Car elle considère que Rachel a trop brillé ce qui en soit est vrai, dans la mesure où elle occulte ses camarades...

Voilà ce que le sucès apporte ! La désillusion, un égo surdimensionné et des rêves brisées. Tout ceci n'apporte que le malheur et je suis certain que Mercedes aurait fait une Maria fantastique... Cependant l'ambition était présente mais a dévié vers la soif de gloire et de reconaissance. Ce que Miss GaGa a réussi à combattre merveilleusement.

La suite, très bientôt ! Avec mes impressions sur West Side Story dans mon rôle et celui de mes camarades amoureux des arts et de la vie. Mais veillons car Coach Sylvester resserre l'étau de son plan diabolique. Toute mes pensées vont aux ambitieux, ne lâchez jamais vos rêves, mais ne vous laissez dominer par eux et vous guider vers la déception qui vous détruirait...

A bientôt pour le grand spectacle. The show must go on !

+ Kurt Hummel " l'ambitieux ".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 ( 304 )

Bonsoir Cher Journal !

Question philosophique de ce jour :

Devons nous vivre dans les traditions ou vivre dans le réel ? Les traditions sont importantes dans notre société !  
Elles sont souvent le fondement du pays, de ses moeurs, de son vécu, de son histoire ! Tout cela perdure dans le temps ! Il existe bon nombre de civilisations !  
Celtique, grecque, romaine, égyptienne, aztèque, maya, etc !  
Toutes ces civilisations ont apportés un mode de vie, différent, une religion, une société ainsi qu'un code morale.

Ne serait-ce que dans la culture celtique un calendrier est basé sur la Nature, les lunaisons et le peuple est guidé par la religion. Bien que moi, Kurt Hummel, et la religion  
ne sommes pas de grands amis. Les traditions sont nécessaires pour maintenir le souvenir ! Souvenirs d'une guerre, d'un moment triste ou rempli de joie !

Aux USA, les fêtes d'Halloween et Thanksgiving sont très importantes, la majorité du peuple américain les fêtent ! Ce qui prouvent leur importances !

De même que parlons du surnaturel, aux USA toujours le surnaturel a connu une forte recrudescence comme lorsque j'ai entendu Coach Sylvester le dire :  
" Il y'en a même qui vénèrent un opossum mort ". Pays du morbide et du gore bonjour ! J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver devant un vieil épisode des Comptes de la Crypte...

Vivre dans le réel est également intéressant mais dénué de plaisir et de joie s'il n'y a pas les traditions ! Quel est l'intêret de vivre dans la tristesse et la déception ?

Sur ceci, je vais donc raconter cette merveilleuse anecdote qui m'a permis de gagner au moins une semaine de sport et de maintenir ma ligne en riant : Brittany croit aux leprechauns !  
Je savais qu'elle était aussi fantasque qu'une vache déguisé en arbre de Noel en plein New-York un soir d'affluence, mais là vraiment elle m'a véritablement coiffé au poteau niveau extravagance !

Du coup elle m'a raconté qu'elle souhaitait demandait 3 voeux à Rory, l'étudiant irlandais en échange scolaire et vivant chez Britanny pour son séjour, des céréales avec seulement des marshmallows ! Plus excentrique que Mariah Carrey tu meurs ! Et pourtant s'il y'a bien un Dieu là haut il doit savoir que j'admire Miss Carrey !  
Par la suite elle a demandé en deuxième voeu que son chat Lord Tubbington duquel on se demande bien comment il peut encore marcher avec un surpoids pareil,fasse des crottes Mars !  
Par la Sainte GaGa, Sainte de l'excentricité et de la provocation, où va t'elle chercher toutes ces idées ! Bien entendu l'idée première de Rory est de toucher le jackpot spécial blonde en couchant avec Brittany. Sorte de puceau aux pulsions obsessionelles. Mais pardonne ma mesquinnerie gay, même si cela est naturel ! Quand je pense que tout tourne autour du sexe ! Il n'aura pas Brittany au final car Santana qui n'a fait qu'un voeu, celui que Brittany rejoigne la nouvelle chorale, a planté. Brittany souhaitait ne blesser personne. Mais Finn a blessé Brittany en la traitabt d'idiote naive et il s'est senti mal en s'excusant. Les blessures étaient bien présentes et le mal était fait... Annulant les dernières possibilités de Rory d'avoir le jardin secret de Brittany...

Santana et Brittany ont l'air de se rapprocher, ce qui me plaît assez. Mon Blaine et moi ne serons plus le seul couple gay et populaire du lycée. Et j'ose espérer que cela calmera les pulsions colériques de Santana. Même si je l'apprécie. Brittany m'a confié avoir été invité au Breadstix par Santana elle-même ! Même si je doute que Santana veuille officialiser celà. Elle ne doit pas être prête pour son coming-out ! Je l'imagine bien donner la main à Brittany sous la table ou bien cachés par la nappe ou une serviette. Un jour où l'autre cela se saura, et elle devra bien l'anoncer...

J'ai regardé le passage de Sue au Sue's Corner et elle a réussi à obtenir du bureau du Principal Figgins, un document TOP SECRET ! Le budget de West Side Story ! Qui a été sauvé par un gros chèque de la part de généreux donateurs amis de mon père ! Au nom du Dieu du music-hall et des comédies musicales, s'il y'en a un, mercci notre West Side Story est sauvé !  
Mais même si notre budget de 2024 $ à été dévoilé et utilisé contre nous ! Mon père va se dresser contre cette harpie vengeresse et la clouer au sol je l'espère une bonne fois pour toute !  
Désolé mesquinerie gay encore une fois !

Mercedes qui est parti du Glee Club et qui vient racoler Santana, pour aller dans la chorale de Shelby ! Je suis d'accord que Rachel a beaucoup de solos et que ça fait très Girl Power, mais nous planter un couteau dans le dos de cette manière, Mercedes a vraiment trop changé ! Je suis véritablement déçu !

Rachel et sa campagne ! Je suis fier de lui avoir suggéré implicitement Photoshop pour retoucher ses machoires proéminentes !

Une anecdote drôle : Le petit nouveau Rory demandant mon frère Finn en ami comme sur Facebook ! Celui là à le sens de l'humour il va me plaire !

Mon warbler ayant repris Last Friday Night c'était juste divin et l'extase total !

Santana a utilisé Rory en lui jetant sa jalousie au visage et a demandé un voeu de Leprechaun. Elle souhaite que Brittany rejoigne la chorale de Shelby, je me demande comment Rory va réagir.

Finn ayant traité Brittany d'idiote parce qu'elle croit aux Leprechauns a précipité son départ de la chorale ! Des fois mon frère est immature !

Quel fierté j'ai eu de voir mon père se présenter contre Sue... Et même si j'ai peur que Sue le pousse à bout à tel point que cela affecte sa santé. Mon père maintient que cela représente pour lui la Vie et de vraies valeurs pour lesquelles il veut combattre ! Et Sue a remercié son passage au journal télévisé par un burger spécial cholestérol... Quand donc s'arrêtera t-elle ?

Pour finir, lorsque nous sommes passés faire un coucou avec Tina, Artie et moi-même à Mercedes, Santana et Brittany, Santana leur a interdit de nous parler. Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que cela prend, même si j'ai appercu le fait que Mercedes a conservé notre complicité malgré tout !Agirait t-elle mal à cause de la pression je le pense maintenant.  
Et Rory le petit nouveau a un timbre de voix qui colle bien au groupe. De plus son accent me plaît... Je sens que des choses irréversibles vont arriver! Des évènements qui changeront ma vie à jamais ! Et des paroles qui n'ont encore jamais été dites ! Mais cela se vérifiera dans ma prochaine confession. A très bientôt Cher Journal, pour un futur inoubliable !

+ Kurt Hummel le fan des Leprechauns +


	7. Chapter 6

ATTENTION INTERDIT AUX MOINS DE 16 ANS ! LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOON !

Cher Journal,

Pas de thème philosophique aujourd'hui !

Non aujourd'hui est un nouveau chapitre de ma vie écrit sur une page d'or. Dire qu'il y'a encore quelques jours j'était innocent et encore dans l'enfance !  
C'est avec une certaine nostalgie que je repense à ce doux moment ! Je parlerais essentiellement de Blaine et moi pour une fois ! Et prends garde à toi mon confident, car tu détiendras en ton seins mes secrets les plus inavoués et mes fantasmes les plus enfouis. C'est à ce jour mes confidence les plus importantes, et les plus sensuelles, voires sexuelles qui soit ! Oui, j'ai bien prononcé ce nom : SEXE ! Justement, tu ne rêve pas ! Je pense être véritablement prêt avec lui, et West Side Story semble être l'élément déclencheur.

Ce chapitre du changement radical a commencé alors que je me trouvais dans ma chambre avec mon tendre Warbler ! Il me confiait vouloir revenir dans les années 1970 pour  
serrer la main de Brian Ferry. J'appris ainsi qu'il était fan de Roxy Music ! En guise de sensualité, il m'offrit une danse séduisante, dont seul mon jeune et bél éphèbe en a le secret. Ses mouvements étaient une sorte de parade nuptiale. Lui le mâle plein d'assurance et moi le coté féminin ayant justement besoin d'assurance. Dans son pantalon rouge et son petit polo blanc qui maintenaient ses courbes musclées, il me faisait craquer. Et le voir ainsi provoqua en moi une gêne dont seul les hormones ont le secret. Voilà pourquoi  
je restais couché sur le ventre, afin de cacher cette manifestation physique naissante... Mais je pense, je pense. Mais je ne rêve pas ? Blaine Anderson, mon Blaine, a bien dit le mot " masturbation " ?

( NOTE DE L AUTEUR : OMG OMG OMG , PUTAIN DARREN A DIT MASTURNATION. JE SUIS WAOUHHHH, CHOQUE ! NAN MAIS IL A DIT MASTURBATION QUOI ET LE CSA A RIEN DIT POUR CA, MAIS NOUS EMMERDENT POUR UN NEZ A NEZ, MAIN DANS LA MAIN SUR UN LIT. WAAAAA AHHHH AHHH, DARREN A DIT MASTURBATION - OK JE SORS ! ).

Pour ma part, j'arborais une sorte de longue tunique motif léopard qui concordait parfaitement à la soirée... J'étais sensuel à ma façon... Et je me laissais séduire à son petit jeu !

J'accordais quand même une place à la réticence en ne lui accordant pas l'accès à mon intimité, de même que lui non plus par respect mutuel. Mais il faut l'avouer le taux d'hormones et la passion entre nous se chargeait de faire changer nos principes... Lui le voulait, il me voulait et je le savais. De même que moi aussi même si je ne voulais me l'avouer !

Par la suite, je passerais l'épisode Sebastian qui draguait ouvertement mon homme. Mais il nous a invités dans un bar gay, Blaine et moi. Le scanda'ls.  
Bar dans lequel il commencait à danser trop près de Blaine. Par la suite, Blaine était disons quelque peu joyeux dû aux vapeurs d'alcool. On lui aurait mis une flamme devant la bouche et il aurait soufflé, on l'aurait pris pour un dragon...

Il voulait le faire avec moi dans la voiture, mais je lui ai dit qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à flirter avec Sebastian. Il est parti à pied, comme je me suis senti mal... Mais en même temps qui aurait apprecié ce geste déplacé ?

Par la suite après la première de West Side Story qui a été un franc succès : Nous avons réussi notre mission ! J'en suis heureux... A la suite de cela;j'ai retrouvé Blaine sur la scène en train de répeter pour la prochaine représentation. Il m'a demandé d'avancer je savais qu'il voulait s'excuser,je l'ai vu dans son regard et je le conaissais presque par coeur maintenant... Il m'a dit : " Pose ta main sur ton coeur " puis il m'a dit que Sebastian n'était rien pour lui, et là je l'ai vu, je l'ai su dans son regard. J'étais vraiment son souffle, sa moitié. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du mien. Puis comme d'un naturel, nous nous sommes embrassés ! Ce baiser de retrouvailles était vraisemblablement bon ! Il m'a par la suite proposé si je souhaitais aller avec lui à l'after d'Artie. Je lui ai répondu dans un élan d'amour et d'excitation que je préferais aller chez lui.

Nous y venons enfin : ce moment tant attendu qui fait de vous un homme !  
Nous étions sur le lit l'un face à l'autre. Nez à nez. Main dans la main. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi ! La cheminée était allumé afin de diffuser sa douce chaleur. Mais tout s'est enclenché lorsque j'ai embrassé Blaine dans le cou, tout en y apposant une certaine résistance. Oui c'est moi qui ai commencé le premier... J'ai senti sa main se renfermer sur la mienne, il m'a ainsi fait comprendre qu'il m'encourageait à continuer.

En fond sonore notre chanson, BlakBird, enregistré lors de ma session chez les Warblers :

watch?v=kFkXduGvczc

Celle qui nous a unis... Pour débuter notre union charnelle. Blaine à son tour pencha ma tête sur le coté et commence sa douce torture en parcourant avec sa langue légèrement humide et incroyablement douce un chemin sensuel le long de mes veines saillantes d'émotion.

Je lui demandais d'enlever ces vetêments, ou du moins le haut, afin de découvrir un torse légèrement poilu mais terriblement envivrant grâce à une senteur musc, légérement boisé et épicé, qui relevait mon excitation. Il jouait le rôle du séducteur et cela me plu. Ses abdominaux étaient vraiment bien dessinés. Sans vouloir exagérer j'avais l'impression d'avoir un dieu grec à mes cotés !

Il m'adressa la parole : " Tu es vraiment Le Diable S'habille En Prada, mon amour. Choisir cette chanson est une douce torture pour le Warbler que je suis. Et enlever tout tes vêtements ne semblera pas si dur que je le pensais ".

Je lui répondis : " Je prendrais ça comme un compliment Mr Anderson. Merci de reconnaître mon goût certain de la mode. Et, oui ! Je suis la Cruella contemporaine. Mais restons concentré je vous prie jeune Warbler ! "

Il me détourna par surprise et me mit sur le dos : " Très bien, je vais donc mener la danse, Sir Hummel ! "

Il commenca par enlever mes vetêments, petit à petit... Je fermais les yeux et me laissait aller, complètement abandonné à ses mains douces et chaudes, qui semblaient si expertes ! Il vit la moitié de mon corps et me confia : " Encore mieux que ce que je pensais . Inutile de mettre autant de vetêments pour cacher un corps si joli ! "

Je le plaquais alors contre le lit de manière à ce qu'il ne bouge plus : " Kurt Hummel a plus d'un tour dans son sac. C'est MOI qui vait diriger ce solo, enfin duo...

Il fut surpris, les yeux ecarquillés au début, mais par la suite, un grand sourire se fit sur son visage d'ange :

" J'ai hâte de voir ça mon amour, dit-il avec un petit rire attendrissant "

Je me mis sur lui à califourchon, me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser de manière plus sauvage. A ce moment, une de mes chansons soul se lanca dans ma playlist spécial pour l'occasion " Try a little tenderness " :

watch?v=B5xZRCb0i_Q&feature=related

Puis je mélangeais nos langues dans un savant mélange de saveurs et d'émotions fortes. Je descendais le long de son corps chaud et avec toujours cette senteur musc. Je me trouvais maintenant à la mimite du pubis. Un homme rien qu'à moi, j'allais sculpter et implanter le plaisir en lui.

" Kurt, c'est vraiment génial, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! "

Je sentis que mon Warbler manifestait son plaisir de manière phsysique, et cela était vraiment flagrant... Cela me déclencha du coup une réaction encore refoulé avant mais que cette fois-ci je ne pouvais réprimer. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais.

" Il me semble que vous rougissez Mr l'artiste ", me dit t'il.

" Très malin d'utiliser une réplique de Titanic ", lui dit-je. " Mais si tu veux je serais la magnifique et distinguée Rose Dewitt Bucketer avec grand plaisir. Et je ne fais pas que rougir. Il répondit par un clin d'oeil aguicheur... Je passais donc ma main sous cette dernière barrière au plaisir. Et je pus ressentir cette manifestation de l'amour charnel.

" Ton talent n'a d'égal que ce que je tiens en main à l'instant. Une assurance et une fermeté à toutes épreuves. "

Je commencais de doux mouvements langoureux et pus mener la torture à mon avantage. Mon warbler n'eût d'autre choix que de faire entendre sa voix empli de plaisir, complètment nu à cet instant... Qu'il est beau c'en est presque indécent...

" Mmmm Kurt, c'est vraiment ouahhh. Et toi qui disait ne jamais avoir rien fait, tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. Ne vas pas trop vite, je veux prendre mon temps. "

" A mon tour... ", dit'il après bien un bon quart d'heure de danse si je puis dire.

Je revenais vers lui et l'embrassait en lui murmurant : " Je t'aime, mon coeur ne bat que pour toi, mon amour ".

Je m'allongeais à mon tour sur le lit et il mit mon corps à nu également. Il fit le même cheminement avec sa langue que je lui fis plus tôt.

" J'ai un peu plus d'expèrience en la matière car je me suis bien informé moi ", dit -il avec son regard pétillant.

Je lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Il se vengea en se servant de mon sexe comme d'un esquimau. Il agrémenta la vitesse afin de me faire perdre haleine. Je ne savais plus où j'étais et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir...

" Blaine, ô Blaine, je n'avais jamais imaginé tel plaisir. Je suis content d'avoir attendu le bon moment. Mais continue je te prie. ", dis-je le souffle coupé, par tant de professionalisme.

Il me redressa et me fit mettre debout, sur mes genoux, face à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, nos deux corps transpirants, nos odeurs masculines se mélangeant à nos sens...

Il me tint par les épaules et me dit droit dans les yeux !

" Kurt, je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne les opérations. Tu as besoin d'assurance. Je m'offre à toi. Je te donne une partie très intime ce soir. "

Je fus mal à l'aise, sur le coup, mais il placa ces deux mains sur mes joues, et avec son sourire " je ne peux rien te refuser ", il m"embrassa très sensuellement pour réhausser encore un peu mon excitation. Ce qui me redonna un coup de fougue.

Blaine se pencha sur le coté, et sorti un préservatif. Il le déposa sur mon sexe, de même qu'un peu de lubrifiant.

La musique changea et lanca " Love to love you baby " de Donna Summer...

watch?v=s9gMpxZtKg8

Blaine s'allongea sur le dos, se prépara et au même moment, il me dit : " Hé, hé, chanson bien choisie... Un véritable coup de maître. Tu m'impressione de plus en plus ! "

Je commencais à me rapprocher de son intimité maintenant porté par Donna Summer... Que cette chanson est divine...

Blaine s'aggripa au lit, et poussa un gémissement en même temps que la chanteuse... Je menais ainsi la torture pendant bien 20 minutes ! Il ne cessa de me dire qu'il m'aimait... Que j'étais un homme dont il avait toujours rêvé !

" Kurt, c'est merveilleux cette sensation. Mmmm, je suis en extase avec toi ! Ouah, c'est vraiment trop bon. J'aurais jamais pensé atteindre un tel niveau de plaisir avec toi. Tu sais vraiment y faire.

Il me demanda : " Veux-tu que je mène moi aussi une danse plus endiablé ? Un rythme plus rapide ? ". Tandis qu'il voyait que je m'épuisais...

Je me retirais et lui dit : " Je te laisse faire mon tendre Blaine ".

Je m'allongeais et Blaine changea mon I Pod et mit le sien dans le lecteur CD..

" Maintenant, finis de jouer ! " lança t'il avec assurance.

Je lui répondis : " Grrrr ".

Il fit la même préparation que j'eûs faite précedemment et me dis :

" N'aie crainte mon amour, je vais y aller tranquillement ".

Il commenca à y aller petit à petit... Le plaisir monta... La chaleur aussi. Et Not Myself Tonight de Cristina Aguilera s'enclencha :

watch?v=wt-tHcQR67Y&ob=av2e

" Blaine, je suis tout à toi. Mon corps t'appartient... Donne toi à moi... Chanson bien choisi. J'avais exactement pensé à celle-ci lorsque je fantasmais sur toi...

Il rit d'un rire franc : " Sacré Kurt, tu ne changeras jamais. Ferme les yeux et abandonne toi au plaisir "...

Il était en moi, et cela dura ainsi pendant bien 20 minutes. Voilà bien une heure que nous nous offrions l'un à l'autre... Je le voyais devenir de plus en plus rouge, et son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour toucher le 7ème Ciel...

Je lui dis en le regardeant : " Moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre le point de non-retour. Il s'activea ainsi encore cinq minutes. Et se retira pour m'embrasser.

" Je te laisse le soin de faire de nous des hommes par ce dernier acte charnel, mon amour. "

Je pris en main nos deux objets du plaisir. Et le paroxysme parvint enfin. Tandis que nous atteignâmes le 7ème Ciel, il vint m'embrasser afin que nous soyons unis...

" Kurt, je t'aime, je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne... Tu restes mon amour, ma muse, mon souffle... Dorénavant, nous sommes des hommes. "

Nous restâmes ainsi l'un sur l'autre, posés sur le torse de chacun...

Puis Blaine me dit : " Allons nous doucher, nous en avons besoin. "

Je lui ai suggéré de prendre un bain, il me répondit qu'il était d'accord. Et nous terminâmes dans un bain reposant après toutes ces activités !

A bientôt, Cher Journal, pour la suite de mes aventures.

+ Kurt Hummel " l'homme comblé " +


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 ( 306 - MASH OFF )

Cher Journal,

Après cette merveilleuse nuit avec Blaine, voici le retour à mes écrits traditionnels.

Sujet de la semaine : Le statut social doit il influer sur la vie amoureuse ?

Il est pour ma part préférable que non. Car mélanger ces deux parties ne feraient

qu'apporter anarchie et destruction dans votre vie.

Il n'y a à ma conaissance aucune relation extra-conjugale qui ait tenu le coup. Il n'y a qu'à

se rapeller nostalgiquement de cette histoire entre Bill Clinton et Monica Lewinsky.

Cela a certes apporté un réconfort temporaire à l'ancien Monsieur le Président des

Etats-Unis d'Amérique, qui en guise de remerciement à la dite dame, a dû s'en tirer pour une

bonne facture de nettoyage à sec chez le teinturier !

Par exemple, les relations élèves-profs sont excessivement complexes et apportent réellement

des ennuis ! Pourquoi l'Homme veut il toujours ce qu'il ne peut avoir ? Quel est ce besoin

incessant d'aller chercher les ennuis ?

Peu importe la nature de ces relations, elles sont vouées à l'échec car les acteurs de cette

relation interdite sont écrasés par la pression et la peur !

Il peut paraître un semblant de réussite à maintenir un climat de confiance dans un tel

couple. Mais cela n'est qu'éphèmère. L'Amour est un cheval fougueux et indomptable.

Tel est mon point de vue !

Parlons maintenant des potins de Mc Kinley High School :

Puck semble s'être transformé en véritable prédateur sentimental. Non pas qu'il ne l'était

pas avant, mais là il semble vouloir se concentrer sur une seule personne et mon sujet

philosophique n'a pas été choisi au hasard ! Cette proie est Shelby Corcoran !  
Puckerman flirte avec un professeur et mon sixième sens gay me fait comprendre que il y'a

une réelle motivation à tout cela...

Par la suite, Noah nous a fait une démonstration assez rock, avec Mike et mon tendre Blaine.  
Sainte Madonna, ce que Blaine peut être sexy avec cette rallonge de micro entre les

jambes... Et voilà, abandonnez vous aux joies de l'union charnelle et vous devenez une

véraitable nymphomane guidé par ses hormones, tel une femme cougar.

Bien entendu, Puck est un grand fan de Van Halen. Mais bien sur, dans ce cas je veux bien me

travestir en Frank N' Furter si c'est vraiment le cas ! Bien que je ne le souhaite vraiment

pas, même si pourtant je suis fan inconditionnel de cette sainte comédie musicale... Disons

plutôt que c'est Shelby qui a guidé Noah, dans la perversion !  
Et voici ma mesquinerie gay qui est de retour !

Concernant l'instoppable Sue, elle prétend de mon père Burt Hummel, candidat aux élections,

qu'il est un mélange entre l'homme et le babouin. Mais elle va trop loin dans le mensonge,

et les électeurs verront bien que c'est une manipulatrice ! Même si 20 % des électeurs

pensent déjà que mon père est un hybride, le reste de la population a les yeux et l'esprit

ouvert ! Sue prétend que la politique est vicieuse par nature. Suis-je le seul candidat

honnête dans mes propos pour la course à la présidence des terminales ?

Peut être que ma tenue orientale lui a permit de penser que je me devais de coller mes

habits à l'image d'un dictateur mais je ne serais jamais comme ça !

Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face aux Troubletones dans l'auditorium... Mr Schue' et

Shelby avaient préparés un mash-up ! Des deux You & I. Etant un grand fan de GaGa, j'ai

grandement apprecié que cette chanson soit mêlé à une autre grande chanson de la culture pop

du même nom. Du coup ils ont crée une sorte de battle ! Et bien entendu j'aime le défi !

Etant gay et mesquin, j'ai apprecié le " clash" entre Finn et Santana. De ce fait cela a

abouti sur un coming-out forcé concernant Santana, de la part de Finn. Je comprends qu'il ai pu être porté par

la colère, mais je n'ose pas imaginer pas les conséquences ! Et au final, cela a porté sur

un dodgeball dévastateur ! Cela devrait être interdit !

Rachel et ses tentatives diplomatiques de se rapprocher de moi sont pitoyables, même si la

complicité que nous avions avant me manque un peu, je dois bien l'avouer ! Sa soif du

pouvoir ont eu raison de notre amitié !

Après Santana le diable en rouge, Santana version II, en noir machiavélique, mais jusqu'où

ira t'elle dans la méchanceté ? Elle n'a pas hésité à mener sa troupe à attaquer Rory qui

n'avait rien demandé ! Bon dieu, je déteste la persécution ! Cela m'horripile !

Sue accélère la cadence ! Cette fois ci mon père serait un zoophile ! Elle ne respecte même

pas Carole, elle ne la connaît même pas ! Mon père doit réagir maintenant ou il sera trop

tard.

Et le concours Mash-Off est lancé :

Les New Directions commencent avec des moustaches. Même avec une moustache Blaine gagne !

Finn a eu une idée folle, je n'ose même pas espérer gagner avec un tel accoutrement !

Cependant cette musique et ces vêtements semblent tout droit sortis des années 50, et j'aime

cette époque en espérant que Mr Schue' et Shelby seront réceptifs à cela !

Et voici le moment tant attendu également du débat présidentiel des terminales, revoyons

ensemble mes adversaires :

1) Rick " Le Bâton " Nelson : le charisme d'une huître ! Un look totalement has-been et des

promesses fantasques ! Des idées anarchiques non jamais rien donnés !

2) Brittany S. Pierce : Débattre sur les catastrophes naturelles est bien mais pas en

adéquation avec le lycée. De plus rendre les tornades illégales est la chose qui m'a fait le

plus pouffé de rire de toute ma vie ! Nous avons une super Britanny au lycée ! Je devrais

lui faire un costume pour aller avec ses idées que même Miss Gwen Stefani n'aurait pas

encore imaginé ! Je parle bien entendu des idées complètement extravagantes de Brittany !

Tout le monde n'est pas la reine de l'extravagance, Britt' ! De là à arriver au niveau de

Lady GaGa, tu as encore beaucoup de travail. Et elle se dit être une bicorne, alors oui elle

en est une, mais en solde chez Tati, oublié dans un fond de tiroir ! Mais je m'égare. Les

promesses de seins nus, si ça n'est pas du Santana tout craché, je veux bien me faire moine

!

3) C'est mon tour : Brittany me prend pour l'égérie de My Little Pony, de ce fait je

démontre sa persécution envers moi-même ! Et mon fervent combat contre la persécution !  
Demander d'arrêter le dodgeball est un grand défi, mais comme je l'ai dit cela revient à

lapider autrui. Et cela ne devrait pas être ! Je pense avoir vu juste !

4) Rachek Berry : Faire sa promotion pour le Yearbook est une grave erreur de stratégie

Rachel !  
Elle m'a cependant plus qu'étonné en retirant sa candidature et en demandant de voter pour

moi ! Geste honorable mais motivé par quoi ?

Finalement, je lui ai demandé et l'art me perdra. Son sens du dramatique m'a finalement

séduit de nouveau ! Et puis pour le botox je peux encore attendre un peu au lieu de me créer

des rides inutiles !

Dernier point, les répliques de Finn envers Santana ont fait mouche et ont trouvé d'autres

oreilles où se loger ! Mon père me l'a dit.

Regie " la sauce " Salazar a envoyé une copie cassette de sa nouvelle campagne publicitaire

ou l'homosexualité de Santana est utilisé comme un coup de couteau en plein coeur !

La nièce de celui ci est à Mc Kinley et a entendu le clash Finn/Santana. Causant beaucoup de dégâts pour

Santana. Evoquant le fait que Sue qui prône des valeurs familiales n'est pas crédible en

évoquant une lesbienne ! Et que de ce fait elle ment aux électeurs, il est vrai qu'elle

ment. Mais utiliser ce prétexte démontre une bassesse d'esprit certain ! Et Sue est

également accusé d'être une lesbienne ! Mais où va le monde je vous le demande ? Ca ne

devrait pas être la politique celui qui répand la plus grosse rumeur ! Ceci est totalement

puéril.

Les TroubleTones nous ont interpretés leur mash-up, mais la fin s'est terminé sur une claque

magistrale de la part de Santana à Finn, elle pensait qu'il disait à Rachel comme quoi elle

est lesbienne mais tout le monde le sait déjà. Finn prétexte que l'école le sait et s'en

fout complètement. Mais elle ne digère pas les dégâts que Finn a engendré !

C'est ainsi que la persécution détruit parfois des vies. Et nous suivrons cela mieux à ma

prochaine confession.

A bientôt, cher journal.

+Kurt " futur président ? " +


End file.
